


Marriage

by Crazycrash



Series: Yellow Zircon’s Life [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Marriage Proposal, Trans Yellow Zircon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazycrash/pseuds/Crazycrash
Summary: Marriage is a huge part of life towards the people they love. It can be exciting and nervous but you get to be with the person you love.
Relationships: Blue Zircon & Yellow Zircon (Steven Universe), Blue Zircon/Yellow Zircon (Steven Universe), Jasper/Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), Pink Diamond's Pearl/Spinel (Steven Universe), Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Series: Yellow Zircon’s Life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869241
Kudos: 3





	1. Popping the Question

**Author's Note:**

> The characters are adults now. 
> 
> Also Yelena was 16 in the high school stories.

_6 years later_

  
_Yelena had moved out of her house during the age 19 and left her room how it was. The only things she wanted from her room were a few pictures of her family and herself and decided to have everything else packed in boxes. That also meant the purple bunny named Bonnie._

22 year old Yelena was in a store looking at the wedding rings. She looked at many colors and types of jewelry that were on display. After an hour of looking through the many choices she found a ring that was perfect for Belle and herself. She waved to the man who was behind the counter.

”This gemstone who’s attached to this ring is known as a zircon, it looks very beautiful” the man said.

Yelena decided that this type of wedding ring with this type of gemstone was perfect since her girlfriend’s last name was also zircon.

”Can it also show as a sign of marriage“ Yelena asked.

”Indeed ma’am, would you like to see the different choices with this similar ring” the older man asked.

Yelena nodded and the man went to the back of the counter where he looked for a box and carefully brought it toward Yelena. He opened it and appeared other choices. What caught Yelena’s attention was the blue and yellow stones together and asked how much they were. For bright gems, the price was amazingly acceptable and Yelena purchased them with an order of a small dark empty box to put the wedding ring in. She called her mother and decided to head to her house to tell her the news.

”Your going to proposal to her” Yasmin exclaimed.

”Yes mother I had decided to take this to the next level, Belle and I had been in a relationship for 6 years, I think it’s a right time to ask her” Yelena said.

”Plus I’m not a child anymore, I’m a grown adult already” Yelena added.

”I know, I know” Yasmin said.

”It’s like yesterday I took you to your first day of middle school and now your asking Belle to marry you” Yasmin said.

Yelena got off the couch and headed towards her mother. She wrapped her arms around Yasmin’s body and hugged her. Yasmin returned the hug and they sat there in silence. Yelena removed herself and looked at her mother.

”I would like if you joined me, my friends, and Belle to a restaurant I picked out to propose to her” Yelena asked.

”You know I would” Yasmin said.

Yelena let a smile and told her mother to arrive at the dinner at a specific time and left her mother’s house which used to be Yelena’s as well.

_Dinner Time_

”Topaz glad you could come” Yelena said as her friend came to view from the parking spot.

Yelp also came to view as her car stopped at a spot and opened her door revealing her in a yellow dress. Ruby opened Yelp’s passenger door and she arrived in a white fancy shirt with black pants. Jasper said she had things to do with her girlfriend Lapis so she didn’t come. So did Steven and Spinel, apparently they had family visitors that were visiting them so they we’re gonna miss it. It was just the little group heading towards a table and Belle arrived in a casual blue dress. Once everyone in the table ordered their food and arrived, they began to eat. Yelena barely ate her food and excused herself to the bathroom. She went to the bathroom and soothed her hair.

”Just ask her” Yelena said to herself.

“Belle will you marry me” Yelena said again.

”Nah to simple” Yelena thought.

After a couple of minutes she had her little idea and checked again her hair and ring in which she put it in her pocket. After leaving a bit of the nervousness from her brain she returned to the table and stood besides Belle. Belle noticed the strange thing and asked her what was wrong.

”Yelena are you okay” Belle asked.

Yelena ignored her question and stepped back a couple of steps before stopping herself and lowered herself on one knee. She then headed towards her pocket and got the small black box. Belle knew what this meant and she let a gasp and started to cry.

”Belle, ever since high school I thought I wouldn’t go this far but ever since I met you, my life changed” Yelena started.

”So Belle Zircon... will you make me the happiest person in the whole world and marry me” Yelena said as she opened the box revealing a yellow zircon ring.

Belle couldn’t find words and just nodded. What strength she had she only repeated:

”Yes yes” Belle said.

Yelena reaches for Belle’s hand and started to put the ring on her forth finger. Belle was now shedding a couple of tears and Yelena rose from the ground to hug her once girlfriend to fiancé. They shared a kiss and could hear the table clapping and some other tables as well.

”That’s my daughter” Yasmin shouted.

Yelena let a little laugh at that and they sat down again to have the check paid. Yasmin insisted to pay and everyone kept talking over one another. Belle and Yelena’s hands were holding together under the table and as the dinner finished everyone said congrats and left. Since Belle arrived in a different car, she headed towards the same car and drove behind Yelena’s car towards their home in which they both lived. Once they both exited their car, they were reunited again with a hug.

”I love you” Belle said.

”I love you too” Yelena said.

They let go and headed towards their home in which during their sleep Belle still wore the zircon ring. Yelena was still awake and smiled at her fiancé in which Yelena looked at their bedroom. It was basic and Yelena then drifted off to sleep before giving a kiss to Belle on the cheek.

”Goodnight Belle” Yelena whispers.


	2. Night Out (Yellow Zircon’s POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yelena and her friends have a girls night before the wedding and share some good memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FNAF fans I will include some of the characters and one song I listen too.

_The Day Before the Wedding_

  
It was settled that both Yelena and Belle would have their own girls night out with their friends on the night before they would be at the ceremony tomorrow and have everything settled. They couldn’t see each other as the plan and were only allowed to talk on the phone. Yelena’s friends decided it was a good idea to go at a gay bar and since it was karaoke night they wanted to take Yelena. They knew better not to get their friend drunk so they just ordered Yelena a beer while Jasper ordered herself a shot and Spinel was a drunken mess. Topaz and Ruby just ordered a soda while Steven just got sparkling water. Steven was there in case Spinel was like this and didn’t want to risk her step sister to have an accident with the car or strangers.

”Alright everyone, who’s ready for karaoke” a man said.

A good amount of people were there instead of Yelena’s group wooing and saying yes. People grabbed the mic and started to sing. The group decided to sing all together and began to choose crappy songs they used to remember since teens or kids. After 4 people sanged it was their turn.

“Alright can we have the group who’s here as a girl’s night out“ the man said.

Everyone even Steven went to the stage and kept pushing the mic to Yelena. Topaz, Yelp, and Ruby had the other microphones and the beats began to sing. Yelena knew they were gonna be embarrassed but there were people who were drunk so they really wouldn’t know who they’d be. The song began and Topaz started to sing.

(Guess this song, I’m gonna skip some of the lines)

Topaz: Call me Freddy, I’m the teddy with a temper, when I see a face like yours I remember

Yelena: When I come to life you got no place to hide, keep an eye on the time

Yelp: We got a brand new Freddy, Chica, Bonnie

Ruby: Do you remember the original four, take a look at us now cause our condition is poor

Everyone: We were left to decay, in this dark troubled place, too late to run away, just don’t run out of double A’s

Jasper: Hello hello wow you made it this far honestly didn’t think you’d get very far, hah don’t worry you got nothing to fear this is just the beginning of a thrilling career now the animatronics are known to bug out

Steven: Isn’t that enough reason to get the fuck out listen up guys this gig ain’t for me.

Everyone: Join us and die

Everyone in the bar started to cheer and Yelena thought they were crap. It was a long time since she heard or even sing that song since she discovered that song during freshman year in high school.

”I feel old” Yelena thought.

Everyone got off the stage while Jasper and Spinel needed help since they were to drunk to ever walk down and nobody wanted them to get hurt.

”Lapis is not gonna like this” Steven said.

Jasper said something towards Steven but nobody understood what she was saying. Yelena felt someone tap her shoulder and turned to see a random woman with her friends.

”Hey there cutie, I saw you singing up there” the woman said.

”Um thank you” Yelena said.

”Say, are you single” the woman then asked.

Yelena could smell alcohol in the woman’s mouth and knew she was drunk.

”Um actually I’m going to get married so no” Yelena said.

Yelp noticed her cousin getting hit on a woman and she quickly went towards her. The woman noticed her and began to have a big smile.

”Is this your girl-“ the woman said before getting interrupted by Yelp.

”Excuse me but I’m her cousin and she’s busy hanging out with her friends before her wedding day so goodbye” Yelp said.

Yelp grabbed Yelena’s shoulders and pushed her towards their group in which they saw the commotion and huddled around Yelena.

”Hey Yelena if you want, let’s get out of here” Ruby said.

”It’s okay we can stay, the night is still young” Yelena said.

They nodded and headed towards a table. Ruby ordered herself a root beer instead of a soda this time. Steven made sure Spinel didn’t drink more and just ordered her a root beer as well. The waiter wrote everything down and Yelena as well ordered a root beer. They waited and apparently the whole table actually ordered root beer and when the drinks came Jasper grabbed hers and rosed it up in the air. Everyone looked up and Jasper began to speak. This time it could actually be understood meaning Jasper’s drunkness was fading.

“We are here because of Yelena, tomorrow is her big day and it needs to be special” Jasper said.

Everyone just nodded in agreement.

”Yelena has been my friend since elementary and ever since that we have been amazing friends” Jasper said.

Yelena then rose from her chair and grabbed her root beer to say something.

”Girls even you Steven have been there for me whenever I needed help, I’m going the get married with Belle, my first love in high school” Yelena said.

”You guys are all amazing and even as a married person, I’ll always be your goofy friend and that doesn’t change nothing” Yelena said.

Everyone clapped.

”For Yelena and Belle” Jasper yelled.

”For Yelena and Belle” everyone said.

They all clanked their bottles of root beer towards each other and began to drink. Yelena finished her drink in forth place and everyone else finished. They all paid for their drinks and headed towards their cars. Steven had to call Jasper’s cousin amethyst to pick her up since Lapis was with Belle and Yelp drove Yelena to her house to sleep over. Everyone else left in their cars toward their home. After driving for 20 minutes to Yelp’s house, Yelena ate a fruit and slept on the couch in which she would dream of the wedding that would be tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys didn’t know it was this song:
> 
> Five More Nights by J.T Music


	3. Hanging Out (Blue Zircon’s POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bella - Blue Pearl

_The Day Before the Wedding_

Belle was sitting on the couch while her friends from high school sat besides her on the couch or on the floor looking at the ring that she was wearing. Lapis had a smirk as she touched the ring and examined it. Aqua brought a couple of sodas and Sapphire brought snacks to eat. Bella drew drawings of Belle and showed them to her. Belle was very amazed at the skill Bella had. Holly was fixing her hair to make it it’s usually sharp shape while putting on a warm smile on her face.

”Belle isn’t this exciting, your getting married” Lapis said.

”I am very much but at the same time nervous” Belle replied.

“Why” Holly asked.

”I don’t really know, I love Yelena and she loves me back, is this a good idea” Belle asked.

”Belle” Sapphire said as she grabbed both of Belle’s hands.

”That was exactly like me and Ruby, I was nervous when I was going to get married but then I thought, how many people will I have the same feeling towards the person like Ruby, I knew then that I made the best decision” Sapphire said.

”Plus you guys were high school sweet hearts” Aqua added.

”Yeah you looked more like the cute couple then when you were with that Kevin“ Holly said.

Everyone was quiet when Holly said Belle’s ex. Holly quickly apologized but Belle said it was okay. It had been a while since she heard his name and wondered how he was doing. Belle would forgot all the memories she had with Kevin when she was with Yelena. Yelena also had money but she had one thing Kevin didn’t understand. Yelena was respectful unlike Kevin who always wondered what she was doing and with who. Yelena gave her space and comforted her when she felt sad. This was one of many reasons she felt feelings for Yelena during high school.

”Your right guys” Belle said.

“Yelena and I are right for each other, our love is strong and getting married to her is the best thing that I ever felt in my life” Belle said.

”Yes girl” Aqua said as she handed a soda to Belle.

”Yeah f-fuck Kevin” Belle said.

Everyone gasped but then Aqua screamed.

”Yas bitch, fuck you Kevin” Aqua screamed.

”Aqua” Lapis hissed.

Aqua started to laugh and everyone followed her.

”Come on Lapis, you got to admit that was funny” Holly said.

Lapis had a smile and let a chuckle while Belle was laughing her guts out. Belle then decided to turn on the TV to see what shows were up and interesting. Sapphire opened the snacks and Holly had ordered pizza so they were waiting for that to come and just began to talk. Once the pizza came and Holly paid they ate and watched funny home videos and the Ellen show.

”I swear Ellen is the queen” Aqua said.

Everyone nodded and saw how Ellen was making jokes with a person she was talking to. Sapphire got a FaceTime call from Ruby and answered. Ruby was just talking about how everything was fine and then showed her friends at a table waving. Sapphire waved back.

“Hey Sapphire tell Belle that I love her so much” Yelena yelled at the phone.

Sapphire nodded and hanged up before she said she loved Ruby before ending the call.

”Belle” Sapphire said.

”Yeah” Belle said.

”Yelena said she loves you” Sapphire told.

Belle smiled and felt her heart thump and feel a warm sensation in her body.

”You guys really love each other” Bella said.

”You and Ruby” Bella said again.

”Yes we do, maybe I can help you with Yelp someday” Sapphire said.

”Yeah thank you” Bella smiles as a blush forms on her face.

”I swear what do you see in her” Lapis said.

“Yeah Bella, not to be rude but she looks like her temper is about to explode when someone even talks to her” Holly said.

”I wonder how Yelena managed to live with her since their cousins” Belle said.

“Guys, Yelp is the most sweetest person I ever met and became close to” Bella said.

”Uh huh” Aqua said.

”If you just met and spent time with her you’ll understand how sweet she is” Bella said.

”True, at first she didn’t trust me when I dated Yelena but after two years, she changed” Belle said.

Belle remembered when Yelena and her were in sophomore year and started to date she would see Yelp’s eyes looking directly at them when they would hold hands. She was so protective that it turned out Yelena didn’t understand the dirty jokes students made and was very innocent. Belle smiled when she remembered a memory that was about Yelp freaking out when Yelena asked her what did 69 mean and she tried to explain what it meant. Belle was too distracted when Aqua was calling her name.

”Belle you okay” Aqua said.

”Oh yeah Aqua I’m fine” Belle said.

”Well this night ain’t going to end without a toast” Holly said.

Everyone nodded and went to grab a new soda can and Lapis was the one to stand and say something.

”My friend Belle, tonight you are with your good friends as well as tomorrow, you will never be alone and we will always be there” Lapis shouted.

”True” Aqua said.

”You deserve happiness, you will be the most beautiful woman Yelena ever met and she will not regret her decision” Lapis continued.

“To Belle and Yelena and their marriage” Lapis said.

”To them” Everyone yelled.

After drinking their drinks and after another hour of staying, everyone started to leave assuring Belle that they would come to her wedding. Belle said bye to Bella and Sapphire and began to clean the mess she and her friends sorta made but it was a little mess. After 20 minutes of cleaning, Belle headed towards the bathroom to shower. After she came out and wore her pajamas she headed towards her shared bed with Yelena and tucked herself in with the blankets. She found herself asleep and was dreaming about the wedding with would happen tomorrow.


	4. Ceremony

Yelena was snoring on Yelp’s cousin when she was shaken up by her cousin yelling her name to wake up. Yelena was awake and scared and only got a fall from the couch where she was sleeping. She let a groan and laid on the ground.

”Yelena today’s the day” Yelp cheerfully said.

Yelena got off the ground and began to stretch her limbs.

”Yes today’s the day, excited huh” Yelena said before letting out a yawn.

”Of course, my cousin’s getting married, shouldn’t you be to” Yelp asked.

”Of course I am but I just got woken up so everything is sorta blurry for me“ Yelena said.

Yelp turned on the TV and Yelena saw the time on the screen. It said 6:45 am and Yelena groaned.

”Why did you wake me up early” Yelena said.

”Everything needs to be on time and what better time than starting early” Yelp said.

Even as a kid Yelena didn’t wake up to this time but decided to just make it a no big deal. Yelp decided to get the day started by making Yelena take a shower while she made a quick 15 minute wash of her clothes in her washer. Yelena removed her clothes and dropped them on the ground before starting the water which was a mistake. She got hit with cold water and shrieked as soon as Yelp quickly came in to grab her clothes and running back. After waiting for a couple of minutes to get the water right she took her time. Even as a kid she would take 45 minutes to shower and by the end of it, Yelena’s clothes were dried and folded. She wore them and headed towards the kitchen. Yelp made toast and Yelena only ate 2 bread slices. After finishing, Yelp grabbed her arm and had stars in her eyes.

”Your ceremony starts at 2:00 pm and we need to get you ready” Yelp said.

Yelena glanced at the oven which showed the time 8:10. Yelena nodded and both blondes began to talk.

Belle woke up from her alarm showing the time 7:30. She rose from her bed and started to get the day started. She made her bed and got inside the shower. After showering she made breakfast with a banana milkshake. After eating, the time showed 8:40 and she began to wash the dishes. She got a call from Sapphire and got the location where her friends would help her with the dress. She grabbed her phone and headed towards the door where a taxi was waiting for her.

_1:50 pm_

Yelena was wearing her white woman suit in which her mother called a tailor to fix and designer. She had a yellow tie on and she was nervous as hell. Her hands were getting sweaty and Steven assured her that everything was going to be fine. Since Steven did Ruby and Sapphire’s wedding he had experience and decided to do it for Yelena so she wouldn’t waste any more money than she already spent. There was already people sitting on the chairs and they were getting full.

(Setting takes place where Garnet’s wedding was taken)

There was a curtain where Yelena hid and sneaked and looked at the crowd. Steven’s family and friends were shown sitting on the front while Yelena noticed some people from her family talking. She could see her grandmother in the second row. People called her Whitney Diamond and she was as always wearing white clothing. Yelena glanced at other people that she didn’t recognized but thought they were Belle’s family. She got a tap on her shoulder and turned around to meet Steven.

”Ready” Steven asked.

”I was born ready” Yelena said confidentiality.

Steven walked calmly to the alter and then music started. Yelena could hear movement and then silence, in a couple of minutes she was going to appear and stand to see Belle.

Belle was wearing her wedding dress while she was being fixed by an attendance to make sure everything was good. Belle looked at the big mirror in front of her and saw how beautiful she was. She looked at the back to see her friends wearing similar dresses smiling happily. After the person said to Belle that everything was fine Belle began to walk towards her friends.

”We should be going but before that we wanna say congrats Belle” Sapphire said.

”Thank you guys so much” Belle said trying not to shed tears.

”Girls come on the wedding is about to start” the woman said.

Everyone nodded and Belle was walking where she would walk in her wedding dress and everyone would see. Since Belle wanted to have the wedding in the beach, everything had to take place in Steven’s home, luckily Steven was generous and let them use his home to make everything great for the wedding. Lapis, Bella, and Sapphire were the best ladies and Yelena’s would be Jasper, Yelp, and Ruby. The music started and Belle exited from the house and walked down the stairs. She could feel eyes looking at her and when she hit the final step Steven was there to grab her hand and bring them both to the ceremony. She took his hand and both of them walked calmly to the front. She smiled when she saw her fiancée looking at her like the most beautiful person ever. Steven’s daughter named Stevonnie was the flower girl and she threw the bright yellow and blue flowers on the ground as Steven and Belle separated.

“Grab each other’s hands and let’s began” Steven said.

Both grabbed their hands.

_The Finale of the Wedding_

Stevonnie came back with both the wedding rings and Yelena put her wedding ring on Belle’s finger while Belle put the other on Yelena’s.

“Do you take Yelena Diamond to be your wife” Steven asked.

”Yes” Belle said as both still holded hands.

”And do you take Belle Zircon to be your wife” Steven asked to Yelena.

”Yes” Yelena said as she let a smile.

”Well then by the honor vested in me, I pronounce you two wife and wife, you may kiss the bride” Steven said.

Yelena let go of Belle’s hand and got closer to Belle’s face and shared a tender kiss. They could hear cheers and when they parted they heard clapping.

“That’s my granddaughter” Whitney yelled.

”Yeah Yelena” Spinel yelled while putting her arm around Peep’s waist who was clapping next to her.

Yelena and Belle looked at each other and the crowd. Belle’s friends were cheering and the newlyweds were walking down the crowd smiling happily. Now that this happened, they just needed to wait for tonight to start the party.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m starting school tomorrow so writing will be a bit of time but I’ll try my best to write and post.


	5. Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Virtual school is kinda giving me a lot of work so working on this series is gonna give me a while but I’ll still continue so don’t worry.

It was 7:30 pm and the sky was doing it’s usual sunset. The ballroom in which Yelena rented for tonight was open showing the decorations and lighting. Yelena and Belle had separated to greet guests and family members while receiving gifts. Belle was being congratulated from her cousins and Yelena was being hugged from her grandma.

”I’m so happy for you dear” Whitney said.

”Thank you grandma, I’m very happy” Yelena said.

Whitney let go of Yelena and began to walk in fascination of the ballroom. She was then tapped and saw her cousin Yelp.

”How is it” Yelp asked.

”In my opinion, you and my mother do a great job in putting style to this place” Yelena said as she fixed her tie.

”Why thank you, it was worth it, people are really amazed” Yelp said as she made a pose.

Yelena laughed and Yelp excused herself from her to walk around. There were a few kids from Belle’s family surrounding the candy bar with Stevonnie talking to one. Yelena walked around and met her mother talking to a woman. Yelena’s mother noticed Yelena and had a bright smile on her face before talking to the person again. Yelena walked around saying hi to people. The servants began to come with dishes of food and Yelena went to the big table in front of the other tables. Belle then came and sat down on her chair besides her wife. The food was placed in front of them and people started to eat. Yelena noticed Belle’s hand on her thigh and looked at her with a smile. It was a sign of reassurance and Yelena was happy that her wife cared for her.

”You look beautiful” Yelena said.

”Don’t I always” Belle said with a smirk.

”I mean of course I just-“ Yelena said before a finger blocked her mouth.

”I’m kidding, you look cute” Belle said.

Yelena blushed and looked away. That received a smirk from Belle before Belle’s aunt came towards them. Belle stood up and hugged the older woman.

”Hi aunt Bianca” Belle said.

”Hello sweetheart, how are you” Bianca said.

”I’m wonderful” Belle said.

Both Yelena and Bianca smiled at the comment and Yelena stood up to shake the woman’s hand.

”Ma’am” Yelena said as she shook her hand.

”Yelena I heard so many good things about you” Bianca said.

”Why thank you” Yelena said.

The three women talked before the mic was making sounds. They looked and it was Spinel. Yelena and Spinel talked the other day about how Spinel was going to do jokes and a speech.

“How is everyone doing” Spinel asked.

People began to reply and Spinel began to talk.

“It’s just if it was yesterday that Yelena and I were kids and now she’s getting married” Spinel started.

”I would always help her with anything even if it was herself getting trapped in a box“ Spinel said.

People we’re laughing and Yelena remembered that memory.

_”Are you sure this is a good idea” Spinel said._

_”Yeah I just need to get in that box” seventh grade Yelena said._

_”Okay then” Spinel said as she pushed the box closer._

_Yelena went to look but accidentally fell inside it. The box was huge and bigger than their sizes and Yelena was curious to look inside._

_”Spinel help” Yelena yelled._

_”Crap Yelena, I’ll help you” Spinel said as she began to think of a plan._

_It took Spinel 10 minutes to get Yelena out but luckily they didn’t get in trouble._

Yelena smiled at that memory and dranked her water. Spinel continued on making a few jokes while telling her speech. Spinel made her speech short so she was getting to her end sooner.

”Folks what I’m saying is, I want Belle’s and Yelena’s marriage to be happy and amazing” Spinel said.

People clapped and cheered. Yelena and Belle stood up and clapped as well. Yelena thanked Spinel and Spinel got off the stage to her still girlfriend Peeps who was sitting at a table.

_Hours Later_

It was 10 pm and there was still people. For Yelena she thought she saw more people than the beginning but thought nothing of it. Yelena and Belle still sat behind the big table in front of the other tables. Music started to play and a person spoke in the mic.

”Can we have the newlyweds share a dance” Sourcream said in the mic.

People looked at Yelena and Belle and began to cheer. Belle got up and grabbed Yelena’s hand towards the center of the ballroom. It had been a while since Yelena danced and felt a little nervous. Belle put a hand on Yelena’s shoulder while Yelena put an arm around Belle’s waist. Both of them began to move and soon they moved with the beats of the song. Yelena even managed to twirl Belle and she was being cheered on.

”Go Yelena” Jasper said somewhere.

The music was fading and both of them stopped, still looking at each other. They could hear clapping and then Yelena’s mother came close to the microphone.

”Now that the couple shared their dance, I think it’s time for the wedding cake” Yasmin said.

The servants opened the kitchen doors and were carefully bringing the cake onto the big table. People wooed and we’re amazed of the style. Yelena was also amazed.

The cake had 4 layers and little dolls of Yelena and Belle in their clothing. People took pictures and the little kids had stars in their eyes.

”Cake” Stevonnie said.

”Yes dear, Yelena would you and Belle do the cutting” Steven asked.

Yelena nodded and soon she and Belle were behind the cake. A photographer came up and told both of them to smile. The flash of the camera then appeared and the person was gone. People looked happy and suggested that Yelena hold Belle’s hand while she cut the cake into slices. More photographers came and clicks could be heard but Yelena didn’t notice. She paid attention to Belle lifting their hands together slicing through the thick, frosting wedding cake. As they cut the first slice people smiled and cheered. One by one, guests got a slice and were eating and talking.

_1 Hour Later_

People were soon leaving and the ballroom was soon getting empty. Jasper patted Yelena on the back while she was going to go back at her place because Lapis was tired. Spinel left with Peeps caring a big slice of cake and Ruby insisted to stay while Sapphire went to the house to get some rest and a change of clothes since she was in a tight dress the whole day.

That only left Yelena outside talking to her mother saying goodbye. After Yelena saw her cousin and mother leave she was alone outside in the chilly night. She felt a touch and turned around to see her wife.

”In a dress and you don’t feel cold” Yelena asked.

”Yeah, my body isn’t even feeling it” Belle said.

Yelena smiled and wrapped her arms around Belle’s waist.

”I can’t believe it, after all these years I finally married to the love of my life“ Yelena said.

”Me too honey, me too” Belle said as she started to cry.

Yelena grabbed gently Belle’s face and felt the hot tears again her fingers. Yelena leaned and both of them touched their foreheads together.

”I promise to be the best and most kindest wife to you” Yelena said.

“I promise that if anything ever happens, we will both do it together” Belle said.

Yelena smiled.

“I love you” Belle said.

”I love you too” Yelena said back.

They kissed and since now the ballroom was empty, both of them left in a limbo that Yelena’s mother, Yasmin had rented as well. Once they finally got to the house, Belle’s hand was being holded by Yelena. Hand in hand with both their different zircon color rings.

That night both slept peacefully cuddling with each other. With the rings still on.


End file.
